Densi Life with Kids
by DensiLover116
Summary: Deeks and Kensi's life with children. Sort of an AU? This is a series of one-shots that don't connect with one another. Unless it changes, then I'll let you know. :)
1. Chapter 1

**_(Densi) Life with Kids_**

 ** _Chapter (1)_**

 ** _A/N: This will be a series of one-shots that deal with everyday things/adventures that ensue with Deeks and Kensi's children. I hope you enjoy! :)_**

 ** _And this follows my previous stories, you don't have to read them to know what this is about but it helps._**

* * *

"Deeks?" Kensi said walking through the door.

"In the kitchen." He replied yelling from the kitchen.

"Hey, how was your day?" She asked giving him a quick kiss.

"My day was fine, I was able to get out early enough to make dinner. How was your day?"

"Well." She sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Well there was an incident at preschool today."

"What kind of incident?"

"It seems Dani was a bit too imaginative today."

"What's wrong with that?" He asked confused.

"She loves art and you know that."

"Yeah, still not seeing the problem Kens."

"Their assignment today was to paint a picture of their best friend."

"Okay, and what happened?"

"She took it a bit too literally and painted her best friend."

"Oh. OH!" He said realizing what she meant.

"What did the teacher say?"

"She told me and I told her she was just expressing her love for art."

"And knowing you, you didn't take that very well did you?" He asked looking at her with an accusatory look on his face.

"Well... no not really." She said looking down at her hands.

"Kensi." He sighed.

"What?"

"This is the second time this has happened."

"This is the first time she's painted another person, Deeks."

"That's not what I meant."

"Then, what?" She asked quirking her eyebrows.

"This is the second time you've gotten into an argument with one of her teachers."

"Well, it's not my fault that they don't understand our child."

"Uh-huh."

"What, now?"

"Remember what happened at the bake sale?"

"I worked late and didn't have time to bake anything! Besides me in the kitchen does not equal anything good!" She exclaimed crossing her arms across her chest.

"You brought the baked goods and you knew they were supposed to be homemade." He said shaking his head.

"Stupid price tag." She mumbled to herself.

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing." She faked a smile.

"Where's Dani anyway?"

"I put her down for a nap. But I'll wake her up for dinner. Speaking of what are we having today, hubby?"

"Well, wifey we are having spaghetti and meatballs with my homemade sauce."

"Mm, I can't wait."

She said walking over to the stove. She grabbed a spoon to taste it but he stopped her.

"Uh-uh! Not till it's ready!" He said smacking her hand lightly with a wooden spoon.

"Deeks!" She wined.

"Kensi, we both know that you'll taste it and end up being full when dinners actually ready." He looked at her sternly.

"Fine." She said rolling her eyes and going to sit at the table.

"But just know that tonight I have a headache, dear."

"Oh, I really didn't think this one through did I?"

"Nope." She said grinning at him.

"I love you."

"Nope, no buttering me up tonight Deeks. It won't work."

"Darn it." He mumbled to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**_'Father's Day'_**

A/N: So in honor of it being Father's Day, I'd thought I'd post this story. Enjoy! :)

* * *

Kensi had awoken before Deeks. She wanted to surprise him with breakfast in bed.

Nothing to fancy. Since she didn't know how to cook. But she could manage to mix the pancake batter with water. She placed the ingredients in a bowl and stirred it all together. She grabbed a spoon and placed some batter on the grill.

She flipped the pancakes over and once they were done she placed them on a plate.

They weren't perfect circles but hey, she tried. And it was the thought that counted right? She grabbed some strawberries and whipped cream and drew a smiley face on it. She brew him a cup of coffee and grabbed the syrup from the fridge.

Everything was perfectly placed on a stand and she went into her room.

Slowly padding her feet so he wouldn't wake just yet.

When she got to the room she gasped in surprise. But she couldn't help the small giggle that escaped her mouth.

There on the bed was Dani and Ryder. Using markers to draw on Deeks back. Along with some stickers. His shirt was now filled with colorful patterns and shapes. She noticed that they attempted to try to write 'Happy Father's Day' on his back but it came out a jumbled mess.

"Hey, guys what are you doing to daddy?" She asked quietly.

"Sh, mama you'll wake daddy up."

"Oh, okay. So what do we have here?"

"We drew hearts and circles and we drew all of us on him."

"Well it's very beautiful."

"What do you say we wake him up?"

"Okay!"

"With tickles?"

"Yes!"

Dani put her small hands on both his sides and started tickling him.

He started to stir and turned to see what was happening.

"Hey, munchkin. What are you doing?"

"Trying to wake you up! Mama made breakfast."

"She did?" He asked quirking his eyebrows.

"Yes, she did. And there not half bad. If I do say so myself." She smiled and went to sit next to him.

He tries to sit up but she stopped him.

"Um Deeks, honey. You might wanna check your shirt before sitting up."

"Really, why?"

"Oh, you'll see." She smiled at him.

He removed his shirt carefully and saw what she meant.

"Oh. This is...was this you guys?" He asked looking down at the guilty party.

"Yes! It was me and Ryder. But I drewed more cause Ryder can't color yets."

"Well it's wonderful. And I'll keep it forever."

He kissed her forehead and messed with both of their bed heads.

"So where's this breakfast I was promised?"

"Right here."

She moved the tray in front of him while he looked down at her creation.

"Smiley face?"

"Yep." She said popping the 'p' at the end.

He grabbed the fork and knife and cut into the pancakes. He put a piece in his mouth and began chewing.

"So how'd I do?" She asked nervously.

"Hm..."

"Is that a good hm or a bad one?"

"It's a good one. These are great wifey."

She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"This doesn't mean I'll be cooking for you all the time though. Because, your cooking suppresses mine by far." She emphasized with her hands.

"I don't know Kens, these are pretty good."

He gave a piece to Dani and a small piece to Ryder.

"Mm...good,mama. Can I have some?"

"Sure, baby. Why don't we go get some for you and Ryder?"

"Okay, mama!" She jumped into her arms.

"I'll take this one to get pancakes and you watch that little one." She said pointing to the other little curly headed blonde on the bed.

"Of course. While the girls get breakfast me and Ryd can talk about guy stuff. Right little man?"

He gurgled in return.

"Okay, let's go get breakfast." She said looking at her daughter in her arms.

They headed into the kitchen while Deeks was talking about fishing and sports with Ryder.

'This is the perfect Father's Day.' He thought to himself.


	3. Chapter 3 (Ryder)

_**Ryder**_

 _ **So these are short chapters so, I decided to combine them. So Yay two chapters! The next chapters should be longer. Enjoy! :)**_

Kensi was doing laundry on the one day she had off on the weekend. She folded one of Deeks t-shirts and felt strange. Call it mother's intuition but, it was too quiet in her house and that was never a good thing. So she put the laundry basket down on her bed and went in search of her children. Dani was coloring her princess book while watching one of her favorite cartoon shows in the living room. Which left Ryder. He had been crawling more lately and that was never good. Lately he had been getting into everything. One time she had put him down for a second and he ended up in the next room. So now she was definitely worried. She looked in the kitchen and spotted him. He had his little Elmo cereal container and his Cheerios were all over the kitchen floor.

"Ryder, baby how did you get in here? And don't eat those off the floor."

She walked over to him and scooped him up in her arms. She grabbed his juice and refilled his cereal.

"Come on, silly baby." She kissed his forehead and went back to the living room

* * *

Ryder was walking already and he was getting into everything. The other night Deeks caught him getting some cookies in the kitchen that where on the table. And then there was the time were he threw the brand new toilet paper rolls along with the the brand new toothpaste and made a mess on the bathroom floor. Plus they were the good kind! And expensive!

Although Deeks found it hilarious because of her 'messy' habits it wasn't funny! So he had to clean it up.

Then there was the time Dani grabbed the stool in the kitchen and got two ice cream popsicles for her and her brother. Which in response said...

"But mom, Ryder really wanted one and I couldn't say no." She said with puppy eyes.

So she told her to ask next time she wanted something that was too high for her to reach. And grabbed the now melting ice cream box off the counter and put it back into the freezer.

So now she had to add more things to her grocery list.

But the best moment was when she and Deeks walked into the living room to see their two little children curled up with a blanket on the couch asleep after watching a movie. She quickly took a picture of the pair with her phone.

Evidence of the next time they were arguing.

But the sight of them was priceless.


	4. Chapter 4 (Dani and Ryder)

_**Dani and Ryder**_

 _ **('Family Portrait')**_

* * *

Kensi went into the room where she heard her two children laughing and talking.

She slowly opened the door more to see what her children were up to.

Dani was standing up with markers in her hand, while Ryder was sitting on the floor with a marker.

"Kay, this is mama and this is daddy. You see Ryder."

She explained to her little brother.

"And this is me and you on the swings."

Kensi didn't know if she was upset or happy that her two children were getting along.

They'd just painted the walls in the room and now they'd probably have to redo it.

She cleared her throat and walked more into the room.

"Mama! Look, me and Ryder drew a picture!" Dani said jumping up and down with excitement.

"I can see that."

"This is me and Ryder. And daddy and you. I drew flowers and trees too!" She said excitedly as she explained her picture to her.

"Do you like it?"

"I like it. It's just honey, we just painted the walls a week ago."

"Are you mad, mama?" She said with a pout and puppy eyes.

How can she mad at her child? Her child who apparently inherited her father's ability to guilt her with one look.

"No. Honey I'm not mad. It's just next time please draw it on paper."

"Kay, mama." She smiled and went back to her art.

"Kensi?" Deeks called out her name.

"In here."

"What are you...?" He asked but didn't finish his sentence as he took in what was on the wall.

"They did this?"

"Yep." She said popping the 'p' at the end.

"Well..."

"You like it don't you?" She said turning around to stare at her husband.

"Their very creative."

"Well, in that case why don't you help clean up and give them their night time bath?" She said crossing her arms and smirked at him.

"But..."

"Oh, no buts! You get cleaning duty tonight dear." She kissed his cheek and gave him a smug look as she walked out the door.

"Well I didn't think that one through." He mumbled to himself.

"Daddy! Look what we did!"

"I saw. Hey kids how about we play a game?"

"What kinda game?" Dani asked now curious in what he was saying.

"Let's see who can clean the fastest?"

"Okay! I bet I can beat Ryder." Dani said as she scooped up the markers on the floor.

"This is going to be easier than I thought." He said to himself.


	5. Author's Note

A/N: Okay, guys I just wanted you to know that after I posted the last chapter I got a really horrible/rude review. Now I understand if it has to do with the story or if it's pointers on how to improve it. But what I don't appreciate is when this person say's how horrible my story is and I should stop writing. And it did make me feel bad and question myself. But then I went back and read all of the other positive reviews that you guys posted and it made me feel so much better. So for that I thank you. Your support means a lot to me.

Writing isn't easy. And it's something that fans enjoy to do. And it takes a lot of courage to post our stories and put them out there for everyone to read. Because, people enjoy reading them. It takes the characters we love and puts them in a different perspective. It's also time consuming and hard at times.

But it's also fun to do. And it's nice to know that people like them and enjoy reading them. I'm sure i'm not the only writer who feels this way.

That being said. I hope you'll stick with me and enjoy the story/stories I've written.

And to quote Taylor Swift:

 _'And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate_

 _Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake_

 _I shake it off, I shake it off.'_

Thanks again- DensiLover116

PS- I decided to post another chapter and I hope you guy's enjoy! :)


	6. Chapter 6 (Eric and Nell Babysit)

_**Babysitting**_

 _ **A/N: Hey guys here's the next chapter where Eric and Nell Babysit. And the next one will probably be where Callen does. As suggested by someone who reviewed. And if you have any prompt suggestions let me know and i'll pick some. Hope you enjoy! :)**_

* * *

Kensi and Deeks had date night and had dropped the kids off at Nell's house.

"Okay, kids since you ate all your dinner. How about we go out for some ice-cream and then come back home to watch a movie?" Nell asked.

"Ooh, do I get some too?"

"Yes, Eric you can get some too. After all you did agree to help me babysit."

"Okay, Dani put on your coat and I'll put on Ryder's."

"Kay auntie Nell." Dani skipped to get her jacket from the couch.

Once everybody was dressed and ready they headed out.

* * *

"Okay, that's one tutti-frutti with gummy bears and one chocolate swirl. And then I have a small vanilla in a bowl and a rocky road also in a bowl."

"Yes."

"Okay, that'll be $12.00."

Nell handed him her credit card.

"Alright, Eric here's your tutti –frutti ice-cream. Dani, rocky road and my chocolate swirl along with Ryder's small vanilla ice-cream bowl.

"This is yummy!" Dani exclaimed.

"Yeah, Dani go easy on the ice-cream. You don't want a brain freeze, do you?"

"What's a brain freeze?"

"That happens when you eat something that's cold to fast."

"Oh." She said with a mischievous look on her face.

Dani took a big spoonful and put it in her mouth.

"Um, Aunt Nell."

"Yes, sweetie?" She turned around to look at her.

"I think I have a brain freeeezeee!" She put her hands on her head and looked at Nell.

"You are so your father's daughter." She mumbled to herself.

"Just put your thumb on the roof of your mouth." Nell told her to do.

"Ah." She sighed in relief.

"Ah! Brain Freeze!"

"You're such a kid Beale." Nell said rolling her eyes.

"It's okay Uncle Eric just do what I did." Dani said trying to help him.

* * *

"Okay, guys what movie should we watch?" Nell asked.

"Can we watch my favorite movie? Ryder likes it too."

"Sure, honey which is it?"

"I wanna watch Nemo."

"Okay, Finding Nemo it is." Nell tapped download and pushed play on the movie.

"Yay!" Dani said sitting on the couch.

About half way through watching it again they both fell asleep.

Even Eric had fallen asleep. His glasses askew on his face.

She reached for his glasses and set them on the side desk.

She went to the closet and grabbed a blanket to drape over them.

* * *

"Do you think the kids are okay?" Kensi asked turning in her seat to face Deeks.

"Yes, stop worrying. Nell texted a picture half an hour ago, their fine."

"I know. It's just I'm not used to leaving them."

"Kens, relax there with two of the safest people ever." Deeks said reassuring her.

"You're right I'm being silly." She smiled at him.

He opened the door for her and helped her out. It was dark out. You could see the bright stars out.

He held her hand as they walked towards Nell's apartment.

"Hey, Kens." He stopped her under the street light.

"Yeah?"

"You have something in your hair."

She moved her hands in her hair trying to get whatever it was out.

"Did I get it?"

"No. Here let me."

He moved in closer to her and brushed a stray hair behind her ear. Then getting the green leaf out of her hair.

"Here you go. It was a leaf. It must've fallen in your hair."

"Well thank you."

"Anytime."

He leaned in closer to her and wrapped his arms around her waist; then kissed her softly on her lips.

"Mm…you taste good."

"Yeah, that's probably from dessert."

"Yeah, I can taste the chocolate." He smirked at her.

"We should go get the kids before this… She gestured with her hands, pointing at them both. Gets out of hand."

"You're right. We should definitely go before…" He kissed her once more before they broke apart walking to the door.

Deeks knocked and awaited for them to open the door.

* * *

"Sh. Their asleep." Nell whispered as she opened the door.

"Oh, sorry." Kensi whispered back.

"So how was it? Were they any trouble?"

"No, not at all."

"Good. So what did you all do?"

"We ate dinner and then after went for some ice-cream then we got home and watched a movie."

"Nemo, again?"

"How did you know?" She asked confused.

"It's Dani's latest obsession. She actually convinced Deeks to dress up as Nemo and his dad for Halloween this year."

"Really? Now I have to see that."

"Hey, don't mock Nellster. I think I would rock that costume." He retorted.

"Well as long as Kens takes pictures."

"Of course."

"Do you need any help getting them into the car?"

"No, thank you. Deeks, can you get Ryder while I get Dani?"

"Sure, wifey."

"Oh, here is their stuff. I had it ready and packed before you got here." She handed her the bag full of their stuff.

"Thanks, Nell." She said grabbing the bag with one hand while holding Dani with her other.

"And if you ever need a sitter you can call me anytime."

"Remember that when she asks you to babysit again."

"Deeks, be nice." She glared at him.

"And of course you'll be the first person."

"Is he going to be okay?" Kensi asked pointing to the other person laying asleep on the couch.

"Of course. He knocked out. Must've been the combination of ice-cream and then the movie might have worn him out."

"Do we have to pay you for babysitting him to?" Deeks asked.

Nell let out a laugh. Then quickly turned to see if she woke him up.

"No. But he definitely owes me dinner."

"Alright, well we better get going. Thanks again Nell." Kensi waved at her as she took Dani to the car.

"Anytime."

Once Deeks was gone she closed the door and turned the TV off.

She moved the blanket up Eric and he snuggled into it more.

"Goodnight, Beale." She mussed his hair and headed upstairs.


	7. Chapter 7 (Uncle Callen Babysits)

_**Callen babysiting**_

 _ **A/N: Here's the next chapter for the week. For the French fan who asked for this prompt. I hope you like it. I wanted to get it up before the weekend. I'm going out of town for a couple of days and won't be able to post anything. I'll try to post another chapter when I get back next week. And thank you guys for all of your support it really means a lot to me! So enjoy this new chapter! :)**_

* * *

"Deeks, Hetty just informed me that we have to go out of town. To get some Intel on the lead we received this morning." Kensi said entering the bull pin.

"And that means we need a babysitter." He finished her sentence for her.

"Right. But where are we going to find one this late?"

"I can do it. If you want."

They both turned around and looked surprised by his offer.

"What?"

"Nothing. It's just you've never offered." Deeks replied.

"Well you're in a bind and I'm here. I can babysit for a day or so."

"Okay. Let me just go home and get things in order and I'll call you to pick them up."

"Okay, text me when you're ready for me to go by."

* * *

Callen rang the doorbell and waited for them to open the door.

But when the door opened and he looked up nobody was there.

"Hey, Uncle Callen." A small voice told him.

He looked down to see that Dani had opened the door.

He bent down on one knee, so that he was at eye level with her.

"Hey, sweetie. Where's your mom and dad?"

"Their upstairs, I think. Mommy's using her loud voice at daddy again."

"Oh, is that so?"

"Mm-hm." She nodded her little head up and down.

"Well I'll just wait on the couch, if that's okay."

"Kay, Uncle Callen."

"And Dani, you know you're not supposed to open the door by yourself right?" He looked at her sternly.

She let out a sigh and went over to her uncle.

"Yes. I know. But I looked through the curtain to see who it was. Plus mommy said you were coming."

"Your parents taught you well kiddo." He said patting her on the head.

Then footsteps could be heard coming downstairs.

"Callen? What are you doing here?" Kensi asked confused.

"I rang the doorbell. No one answered. Then Dani opened the door for me."

"Danielle Rose Deeks! You know you're not supposed to do that." She said scolding her daughter.

"Sorry, mama. But it was uncle Callen!" Dani said trying to plead her case.

"I know it was. But don't do it again, do you understand me?"

"Yes, ma'am." She looked down, not meeting her eyes.

"Hey, you know I only do it to protect you?" She lifted her daughter up and told her.

"I know. I won't do it again."

"Good." She put her down and went to grab her bag.

"Don't worry about it munchkin, just don't do it again. We can have ice cream later if you want?" Callen told her trying to make her happy again.

"Yah! Ice cream!" She said with her mood lifting up.

Kensi came back with the kids bags and put it on the couch seat beside Callen.

"So what where you and Deeks arguing about?"

"You heard us?"

"Something like that." He said trying to sound nonchalant about it.

"We disagreed on how we should approach the situation once we get there. He's more for the direct approach while I think we should be more inconspicuous."

"I'm sure you two will work it out. You always do."

"Thanks."

"Hey, Callen."

Deeks said as he descended the stairs with Ryder all ready to go.

"So are you sure about this?"

"Yes. Why do you keep asking?"

"Because, taking care of a child is hard work. Let alone two kids at that."

'It can't be that hard right?' He thought to himself.

"Guys relax, I've got this. I'm Uncle Callen and I haven't let you guys down yet have I?"

"No. But..."

He cut Kensi off before she could finish her sentence.

"But nothing. It's going to be fine. And you guys will be back soon enough."

"It's going to be at least two days. But if we focus and are able to get the information we need then we'll be able to get back here sooner."

"I'm sure you both will do a fine job."

"Okay. Here's the list of things that you'll need to know." She said handing him the small portfolio folder.

"All this? Really?" He didn't figure Kensi for the type of person who made lists. But being a mother made her more efficient and maybe a bit more organized than she used to be.

"Yes. It's a list of things that they can eat and what they can't. Ryder's into grabbing anything he sees so watch him like a hawk. I packed extra clothes and some diapers for him."

"And Dani isn't allowed to stay up late. No matter what she says." Deeks added. Looking at the girl in front of him.

"Okay. I think I got it. Really don't worry. If I have any trouble I'll call Nell."

"Nell's at a convention with Eric. But I'm sure she'd answer her phone if you'd call."

"Kids are you ready to go?"

"Yes, Uncle Callen."

He scooped her up in his arms.

"Do you need any help getting everything in the car?"

"Yeah, can you grab the bags and help me put Ryder in the car seat? I can get Dani in hers."

Deeks grabbed the bags and helped him get everyone and everything in the car.

"Okay, Dani now you and Ryder be on your best behavior okay?"

"Yes, daddy I promise."

"Good." He kissed her and Ryder on the forehead.

He walked back inside where he and Kensi waved goodbye.

* * *

Callen had arrived to his house and had everything under control. Or so he thought. Dani was supposed to be watching something on TV and Ryder was in the baby pin.

He hears something that sounded like splashing. So he grabbed Ryder and went to go investigate.

"You're free! Swim to your friends!" He heard someone say from the bathroom.

He went in and saw Dani waving the fishnet in her hand.

"Dani? What are you doing?"

"Um..." She said with guilt written all over her face.

"He um, was sad and I set him free!"

"What?"

"Nemo, Uncle Callen." She said with an exasperated look, like he was supposed to know what she was talking about.

"Dani, I'm not following."

"Look." She pointed down to the toilet bowl.

He looked down to see what she was talking about but it was too late.

"Dani, no!" He said trying to stop her.

But she had flushed the toilet before he could stop her.

"Be with your friends fishy!"

He face-palmed himself and wondered why exactly he agreed to babysit.

And why exactly he had let Sam talk him into getting the fish aquarium in the first place.

Sam tried to sell him on getting a dog but he just didn't have the time to care for something that needed attention and care 24/7. So he ended up getting a fish aquarium that was low maintenance and all he had to do was drop a couple fish flakes in once a day before work.

Oh how he was regretting that decision now. How did his life get this complicated?

"Sweetie, that wasn't Nemo."

"It wasn't? But it looked like him." She said her face falling into sadness.

Seeing her disappointment he went along with it.

"No, but maybe it was his cousin?"

"Oh. Then I'm glad I helped." She said jumping off the toilet seat.

"Just no more flushing the fish okay."

"Okay. But if I see there sad, then maybe..."

"Dani." He said looking at her with a stern look on his face.

"Okay, okay."

"And no more watching Nemo, tonight!" He yelled as she entered the living room.

"But, it's my favorite movie!"

"How about we eat dinner instead?"

"Kay, what are we eating?"

"Hmm, let me look over the list your mom left."

He read over the list and decided just to order pizza. It seemed like the better option than what was on the list.

He placed the order and thirty minutes later it arrived.

He gathered the paper plates and placed a slice on them.

Dani ate her pepperoni pizza with no complaints.

Deciding that pizza might not be the healthiest option for Ryder he gave him one of the baby meals that Kensi had packed for him.

He was gone just for a minute. He had gone into the kitchen to grab some extra napkins and when he came back Dani had pizza all over her face and Ryder made a mess with his food. It was everywhere. His clothes, the table of the high chair he was in was covered in smashed peas.

With dinner now over. He grabbed the baby wipes and cleaned his face and hands. He took him out of the chair and grabbed his pajamas from the bag to change him.

Dani changed into hers and now it was bed time.

Ryder was in his crib that he borrowed from Kensi. And Dani ended up sleeping in his bed. With her feet pressed into his back. And she was constantly tossing and turning.

Yep this was going to be a long night and weekend.

* * *

The weekend had gone by faster than he had expected. Kensi had called that morning and let him know that her and Deeks would be coming home and should be there later that night.

Although he had some mishaps and had definitely decided he was waiting to start a family and to have children. He sort of enjoyed babysitting. It was definitely better than spending the weekend alone at home. Sure his place was more messy and disorganized but he loved spending time with his niece and nephew.

So on his last day babysitting they spent the day at the park and had fun. Dani had even got him to spin the merry go round.

After the park they headed back to his place so he could get their things together.

Kensi had texted that they were about twenty minutes away so he gathered their things and cleaned up a little.

Soon after there was a knock at the door and he saw that it was Kensi so he opened it.

"Hey, so how was it? Did they behave?" She asked as she entered the room.

"It was fine, really. We had fun."

"Really?" She asked quirking her eyebrows at him.

"Okay, so maybe there were some mishaps and messes. But it was nothing that I couldn't handle. We had fun. We even went to the park today. That's why there both asleep on the couch."

"You wore out my children? I can never get Dani to take a nap, she's usually has too much energy in her."

"Yeah, well the swings, the merry go round and playing on the slide will do that to you."

Kensi went over to Dani to pick her up while Callen helped put Ryder in his car seat.

"Thanks Callen. And if we ever need someone to babysit we'll be sure to call you." She kissed his cheek and went to the car where Deeks awaited her.

Callen went back inside and straight to his bed where he decided he was going to sleep until at least the afternoon tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Sick Days**_

 _ **A/N: I'm so sorry for the late update. I didn't have a chance to post last week. I edited this like three times and I'm still not sure how it turned out. But since you guys have been so patient with me I'm going to post it.**_

 _ **A couple things. 1. French Fan I'm so glad that you enjoyed the story, it really means a lot to me. 2. I'm still working on the other prompts and will try to post them soon. 3. All negative/rude comments will be deleted because, I'm not going to put up with it anymore. Anyways sorry about that long note. I hope you enjoy the story and please be nice!**_

* * *

Being a mom doesn't come with a handbook. Believe me if it did then she would've been the first person in line to buy it. The only thing that she knew was her experience from when she was a kid and her mom would take care of her when she was sick. So she pretty much knew some of the basics.

For example soup, fluids, and making sure that the person was comfortable. Along with cozy blankets and taking their temperature often. And if lasted for more than two days then of course they'd go to the doctor.

So when Dani came home with a sniffle that soon led to her coughing later that night she was concerned. She took her temperature and it wasn't high enough to be concerned about. But to be on the safe side she'd given her some Motrin and hoped it helped. She kissed her forehead and tucked her into bed promising to check up on her in the morning.

* * *

Morning came and while Deeks went to get Ryder ready she went into Dani's room to check on her.

"Dani, sweetie how are you feeling today?" She asked as she sat on the bed with her. She placed the back of her hand on her forehead and she was warmer than usual.

"Mommy?" Dani asked turning on her back; rubbing her eyes to wake up.

"Are you feeling any better?"

She coughed some more giving Kensi her answer.

"Can I sleep some more please, mommy?" She asked mumbling into her pillow.

"I don't think we should send you to school today. I'll call your teacher to let her know that you won't be in today. And I have to make you a doctor's appointment."

"But I hate going there!" She protested.

"I know sweetie. But you need to go. And if your good then maybe we can see about going to see that new movie you wanted to see when your better."

"Really?"

"Yes. Now get some rest." She got up off the bed and turned to leave.

"Mommy?"

"Yes, Dani?" She asked turning around.

"Can we take Jenny with us to the movies too?"

Jenny is her best friend. Ever since they met at school they just clicked. And had been inseparable at school; whether it was eating lunch together or playing games at recess, they did it all together.

"Maybe. We'd have to ask her mom first."

"Okay, mommy." She turned on her back and pulled back up the comforter.

She ran her hands through her hair and kissed her forehead.

Walking out of her room she went to go find her husband to tell him about Dani.

"Deeks, hon?"

"In here, Kens." He shouted from Ryder's room.

"Hey, is Ryder ready for daycare?"

"Yes, just about done. Why what's up?"

"Dani hasn't gotten any better from yesterday and I think one of us should take her to the doctor today."

"I have a class that I have to take today for work, but maybe after?"

"No, that's okay. I can do it. Can you take Ryder to daycare for me?"

"Yeah, I can take him before I go to work."

"Okay, I'm going to go call the doctor's office to see if they have any openings today."

"All done here, buddy." He said as he finished buttoning Ryder's shirt.

"Call me after the appointment and let me know what they say."

"Okay, I will." She kissed both her boys goodbye before getting on her phone.

* * *

Well turns out that Dani wasn't the only kid sick that day. There was a bug going around and the doctor's office was packed. She was lucky she'd gotten the last opening of the day.

Once they'd called Dani's name they went into one of the examination rooms where Dr. Collins asked what her symptoms were and had confirmed that she did have the bug that was going around. He prescribed her some medicine along with a couple days rest. Which meant no school until she was better.

* * *

Her prescription would be ready in about an hour which left her plenty of time to call and update Deeks. She pulled out her phone from her purse and dialed his number.

He picked up on the second ring.

"Hey, Kens what did the doctor say was wrong with Dani?"

"Pretty much what we thought. And it's not just her, the waiting room was full of kids who had the same thing. She's going to need to stay home for a couple days, which means that one of us is going to have to stay with her."

"Yeah, with our schedule that might be a bit complicated. But I'll see what I can do. Maybe I can ask for less hours this week or we can ask one of our mother's if they'd be willing to help babysit?"

"I can ask. Your mom already does so much, and my mother has been asking to spend more time with her. Albeit this isn't exactly how she pictured spending time with her."

"Well when she gets better they can have a grandma/granddaughter day. I'm sure they would both enjoy that."

"She does love getting spoiled by both her grandma's. I'll see you when I get home, I'm just picking up her medicine up along with that star shaped noodle soup she loves to eat when she's sick."

"I love you. Give Dani a kiss for me."

"I love you, too. And I will."

She hung up the phone and went back to her shopping.

* * *

Once they were home she had gotten everything set up for Dani in her room. She tucked her in and put on one of her favorite movies on while she went to warm up her soup.

Kensi went into the kitchen and opened the can of soup and placed it into a bowl. She set the microwave for two minutes and when it was done she put it on a tray along with a juice to take it to Dani.

She walked with precision trying not to drop or spill anything as she took it into her daughters' room.

"Okay, Dani I got you some soup and your favorite juice pack." She placed the tray on top of her lap.

"Be careful it still might be hot."

Dani grabbed the spoon and blew on it before putting it in her mouth.

"Mm, this is good mommy. Better than the other one you tried to make when daddy was sick."

"Really? Well this is canned soup and it's not my fault he didn't appreciate the …unique taste that my soup had."

"Unique? More like horrible, Kens."

She turned around to see that her husband was home early.

He had his arms crossed across his chest with a smug look on his face. Leaning against the door-frame.

"You know what? You should be grateful that you have such a loving and caring wife that would try to cook for you when you're sick!"

"Uh-huh. 'Try' being the operative word there hon."

"Well next time you're sick you can make your own soup!" She said glaring at him.

"But I love it when you take care of me." He pouted his lips.

"Nope. That's not going to work on me this time."

He strode over to where they were and sat on the bed.

"So how are you feeling, munchkin?"

"A little bit better. Mommy's soup is good." She said taking another spoonful into her mouth.

"I'm sure it is. Especially since it's from a can." He mumbled the last part.

"What was that, Deeks?"

"Oh, nothing." He said smiling at her.

"Right. Well if you'll excuse me I'm going to check on the only other person in this house that does appreciate my cooking. Is Ryder in his room?"

"Yes, I just put him in for a nap."

As she walked away he shouted

"And I do appreciate your cooking!" He said in attempt to get him out of trouble.

"You know Dani, sometimes you should just stop daddy from talking."

She took a sip of her juice and patted him on the head.

"You can stay and finish the rest of the movie with me?"

"I would love too."

He scooted in on the other side of the bed with her. He wrapped his arm around her and kissed her head.

* * *

The next day Dani was feeling much better and she had even beat Deeks at Connect Four three times.

Kensi walked into the room to where they were with something on her shirt.

"Um, Kens what is that stuff all over you? Are you trying to cook oatmeal again? We talked about this and…"

"It's not oatmeal! Ryder just threw up all over me." She grabbed a small towel and wet it with water to wipe her shirt.

"I fed him some macaroni for lunch and I think that's what this stuff here is." She pointed to the spot on her shirt.

"Well we just got one kid better for the other one to get sick." Deeks said from the couch.

"Yep, but that's life; our life. But, I'm pretty sure we can handle anything."

"Together, we're unstoppable." He said agreeing with her.

She smiled and winked at him before going into her bedroom to change her shirt.

"Daddy, how about one more game?"

"Okay, but this time I go first."

"Fine. But I'm still gonna win." She said as she gave him the red checkers.

"I'm sure you will."

And sure enough she did win.


	9. Chapter 9

' _ **Dating'**_

 _A:N/ This is the story for the prompt for 'Deeks and Kensi dealing with Dani dating'. I upped the age here and now she's sixteen and Ryder's about fourteen going on fifteen._ _Hope ya'll enjoy!_

* * *

He texted her. Well technically they'd been texting for a while now. But this time it was different.

Because, this time he'd asked her a question that she hoped he'd ask someday.

She should be happy right? She'd only been waiting for him to ask her out. She wanted so badly to text him yes. So she said 'screw it' and sent him her answer. Once she sent it she started to panic. She had acted on impulse and now it might come back and bite her in the butt.

When he sent her a smiley face some of those nerves disappeared. Then the living room door opened and in entered her parents. Her two very strict over protective parents. Granted her dad was a bit more lenient on some things; her mom was a different story though. Sure she wanted her to be happy and to live her life how she chose to but to an extent. She remembers when she wanted to go to Emily's party last week and asked her dad who said yes, only for her mom to overhear what they were talking about and said she couldn't go. So that night she went to her room and blasted her music on repeat, just wanting to shut the world out and to think just how unfair this all was.

* * *

Then came the day she met Sean and he was the bad boy type but she knew him. The real him. And she knew that underneath all the bad boy persona was a nice, caring guy. He had comforted her after a fight with one of her friends. After that they had become friends, friends that later developed into flirting. She hadn't thought anything of the way he said she was beautiful when she smiled. But then he moved a strand of her hair out of her face and kissed her cheek, leaving her flushed. That day she went home thinking of nothing but him. Of the way his lips felt against her cheek and what it would feel like if and when he actually kissed her.

So when he texted her the next day if she wanted to go out with him she had to say yes right?

The sound of someone opening the living room door jolted her out of her thoughts and back to the present.

"Dani, can you help with the grocery bags?" Her mom asked.

"Sure." She got up and went to grab some of the bags from her.

She helped put the groceries away and thought just how she was going to ask her parent's permission to go out on a date. Her first date actually. And if that wasn't nerve wracking enough now she had to tell them both.

"So mom, can I ask you a question?" She asked fidgeting with the label on a bottled water.

"Sure, honey what's up?"

"You know I'm sixteen now and in high school. And things change as I get older and…"

"Wait is this one of those talks? I didn't think this would happen this soon and you definitely shouldn't need this talk this early and just wait until your father…"

"Mom! No this isn't that talk! And relax you don't need to have that conversation with me. Remember when you signed that permission slip in junior high?"

She nodded.

"Well that was for sex-ed and it basically told us the necessities of it all." She said gesturing with her hands.

"That and high school can be very informative."

"Wait. That's what that slip was for?"

"Yes. You had been in a hurry that day and just signed it for me."

"Wow, I should pay way more attention to what my kids are doing."

"Speaking of, where's Ryder?"

"He had practice today and had to stay late after school."

Her brother. The perfect child. Good grades, popular, and was a jock. Don't get her wrong she loves her brother and all it's just hard sometimes, especially when she feels her parents compare them to each other all the time. Don't get her wrong she had her things too. She had her friends and after school activities such as swimming and the debate team. She had her father's love of being in the water and her mother's stubbornness to never be wrong. She was a perfect mix of the two.

"That's good. He really needs to work on his kicking skills."

"Actually the coach said he could be moved up to captain of the soccer team soon."

"Right. Well back to what I was asking..."

"Right, sorry honey. What did you want to ask me?"

"Mom, you remember being a teenager right?"

"I do recall yes, why?" She crossed her arms and quirked her eyebrows.

"Well you see…there's this guy and he kinda sorta asked me out. And before you freak out, it'll be a group thing. Emily and Jenny are going along with two of his friends and…"

"Okay."

"This is so unfair! I don't see why I can't…wait. Did you just say yes?" She asked surprised and confused.

"You can go on your date with your friends and that guy. But…"

"I knew this was too good to be true."

"But we have to run this by your father, his opinion in this matters as well. Plus I'm sure he'd like to meet this guy when he picks you up."

"Okay, I can deal with those terms."

"Great. Now will you put the carton of milk up before it spoils?"

"Yes, I can do that."

She went back to her task thinking that maybe her parents weren't that bad and maybe just maybe things were looking up for her.

* * *

When Kensi had mentioned to Deeks that Dani had a date this week, let's just say he didn't take it that well.

"My daughter, my baby will not go on that date! She is way too young to start dating!" He said pacing around in their room.

"Deeks…"

"No. No, don't Deeks me. This is not happening. I'm going to wake up and this would all have been a terrible dream."

"What are you doing?"

"Closing my eyes. When I open them this will all be over."

"Hon…"

He opened his eyes and looked at her.

"What day is it?"

"The same day as when you closed your eyes a minute ago."

"So it wasn't a dream then?"

"No."

"This is really happening?" He asked sitting up in bed.

"Yes."

"How are you so calm with all of this?"

"I'm not, I'm just better at keeping it together."

"Kens, she's too young to be dating."

"Deeks, how old where you when you first started dating?"

"Well, I…"

"Exactly! She's growing up and we can't stop that, no matter how much we want to."

"It's just…"

"I know. Believe me I know. I was her at sixteen. I've had my heart broken before by a couple jerks and I don't want that for her. So yes, she's dating now and it'll be new for her and she may have a couple bumps along the way. But she's smart, and tough. We raised a good one."

"We did didn't we?" He smiled up to her.

"Yeah, we did. And if things get out of hand she can definitely handle herself."

"Yeah, maybe teaching her self-defense at eight wasn't such a bad idea."

"You should see the way she knocked over Ryder when he wanted to grab the last bag of cookies."

"I saw that actually. He went down hard, I really thought he had her until she…"

"Did that move where she kicked his legs under and he fell?" She asked, finishing his sentence.

"We should've done something about that. And I probably shouldn't have bet you that twenty dollars."

"Well you betted against our daughter and lost. You really should've known better."

"As parents we shouldn't condone these types of things. Are we bad parents?" He asked quirking his eyebrows at her.

"No. We're just not…typical parents." She moved closer to him and kissed him.

"Normal is so overrated." He said deepening the kiss.

"The kids are asleep right?"

"Mm-hmm."

"So lock the door and get back into bed with me."

She got up and locked the door and laid in bed with him. Where they did things that proved they were definitely not a pair of normal boring parents.

* * *

(Dani's POV)

Eavesdropping was bad. And she knew that. But she couldn't just wait in her room and wait to see what her dads thoughts on her date were.

So she made the decision to go get a glass of water. Well that was her excuse anyway if she got caught. She slowly made her way down the hallway and stopped near her parents bedroom door.

They were talking about her. She could hear her name and then something about her dad arguing on how she was too young to date.

She huffed at that. Then placed her hands over her mouth, hoping that they hadn't heard her.

She took a step further, placing her ear on the door.

Mumbling is all she heard. The arguing had stopped and they were talking at a much softer pace. Deciding that it was time to leave and not get caught she made her way to the kitchen.

* * *

(The next day)

"So your father and I discussed what we talked about yesterday and…"

"I know." She mumbled to herself.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Go on." She said taking another spoonful of her cereal."

"We had our differences on the subject but agreed to let you go on this date of yours."

She almost spit her cereal out. Did she just hear her right?

"Wait. What!?"

"I said, you could go."

"Really? What's the catch?" She asked quirking her eyebrows.

"There's no catch. We trust you."

"Mom…I don't know what to say."

"Just promise me that you'll be safe and be on time for your curfew."

"I promise. And by safe you mean…?"

"No! Not that! I meant don't do anything I wouldn't do at your age. No, scratch that, don't do anything crazy."

"I won't. And thank you, this really means a lot to me." She got up off the chair and went to go hug her mom.

"I love you, Dani. You know that right?"

"Yes, mom I do."

"Good."

"So, any advice?" She mumbled against her shoulder.

"Come sit on the couch."

"Okay." She said wary that this is going to turn into a lecture.

"What did you want to talk to me about?"

She took a deep breath and let it out before beginning.

"Sweetie, in life many things are going to happen. You'll go on your first date which will lead to your first kiss and… you're going to have many firsts in life. All of which include heartbreak."

"Mom…"

"No, please listen to what I have to say."

She nodded and Kensi continued.

"With heartbreak, you're going to feel like you did something wrong or maybe you didn't do enough…" She stopped to clear her throat. Wiping away a tear that escaped her.

"Mom, are you okay? Does this have to do with dad or…?"

"Actually, honey this was before your father. And I think you're old enough to know the story."

"Okay."

She put her hands in Dani's and continued.

"Before your father there was this guy, his name was Jack. He and I were engaged once."

"You were engaged before Dad?" She asked in disbelief. Her parents seemed perfect together. She couldn't imagine them not being together. Anyone with eyes could see that.

"I was. We almost got married until… until one day on Christmas Day I woke up and he was gone. I looked everywhere for him. But it turns out he didn't want to be found."

"Did you ever find him?"

"I did. It happened at work, not exactly under good circumstances either but the point is that we talked and I finally got the closure that I needed in order to really move on."

"And you did right? With dad?"

"Yes. With your father. It took us a while to finally get things right but we did."

"I'm glad you did, otherwise me and Ryder wouldn't be here."

"I'm glad too."

"So whatever happened to him?"

"He moved on, started a family of his own."

"That must've hurt." She squeezed her mothers' hands in reassurance.

"Not as much as you think. I cared about him, I still do but not in the way you think. I want him to be happy and he wants the same for me. You know the old saying 'If you love someone, let them go. And if they come back then their yours to keep. If not then they were never really yours to begin with.'"

"I know the saying." She smiled at her.

"Jack was never mine to keep. We weren't meant to be together. I accepted that and we both moved on. And I'm glad I did. That decision led me to your father."

They both smiled at that last statement.

"So sweetie, just remember that boys come and go but your happiness always comes first."

"Thanks, mom. It really means a lot to me that you opened up and told this story to me."

"Anytime."

"I have to go get ready for school. But after will you help me pick out a date outfit?"

"Of course. I would love to."

She kissed her forehead and she went off to her room.

Deeks entered the room and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"So, how did it go?"

"It went pretty well actually." She turned around to kiss her husband.

"Our children are growing up aren't they?"

"Yeah, they are. But don't worry, their never leaving the house. Well maybe just Ryder. Dani can't cook to save her life."

"Hey!" She punched him in the chest.

"What was that for!?"

"You just said that because, she takes after her mother." She glared at him.

"Maybe." He kissed her cheek.

"And Kens, don't worry we could always make more." He whispered in his ear.

"Is that a promise?"

"Well let's just say that both our children won't be home tonight. And we could always practice for the future." He said biting her ear.

"I like the way you think."

She said leaning down to kiss him.

* * *

 _End Note: I hope you liked the chapter and I was really debating whether or not to add the part of where Kensi was talking to Dani about Jack. I just thought it was important for her to open up and tell her about her experience in heartbreak, now that she's started to date. LMK if you want a part two when she goes on her date? :)_


	10. Chapter 10

_**'Dani's Date' (Part 2)**_

 _A/N: Yay, Part 2! I hope you guys like it! This is the link to the outfit that I imagined Dani wearing. I saw it on Pinterest and thought it was so something she'd wear._ _/W51Xdwd_

* * *

Today was her first date. Her first official date alone with a guy. Well it was sort of a group thing. To say she was nervous would be an understatement. She spent half the afternoon looking for something to wear. Something that wasn't too girly but just right enough for going out.

'How on earth was she going to do that!?' She thought to herself.

"Whoa! What happened? It looks like a clothes tornado went through here."

She was so engrossed in what she was doing she didn't hear anyone come in. So when she turned around and yelped she threw the first thing that she saw at the person intruding in her room. She froze, when she saw that it was her mother.

"Oh, my gosh! Mom are you okay!?"

"I'm fine. Did you really have to throw your shoe at me?" She said crossing her arms.

"I didn't mean to, it's just..." She rang the shirt she had in her hands nervously.

"This whole date thing has me nervous. And I have no idea what I'm supposed to even wear!"

"Ugh!" She plopped on her bed.

Kensi walked over to the bed and sat with her.

"I know the feeling." She ran her hands through her hair trying to calm her down.

"Do you think you can help me? I mean you've done this a lot more than me."

"Of course. I'd love to help you get ready for your first date."

After trying on countless outfits she finally picked one that was just right for her.

A simple black dress with leggings underneath. Dark brown boots and a red plaid scarf.

"I really like it, but I think it's missing something."

"I agree. I'll be right back."

Kensi left the room and when she returned she held out a brown leather jacket.

"Mom, are you giving me your jacket?" She asked as she reached out to grab it.

"Borrow. I'm letting you borrow my jacket."

"Well I really appreciate it." She put her arms through the nicely worn in material and turned to look at herself in the mirror.

"Perfect."

"I agree."

"Thanks, mom."

She went over to her and Kensi pulled her into an embrace.

Her phone beeping pulled them both out of the moment.

"Sean, just texted he's here."

"Go have fun. And be back on time for curfew."

"I know."

She grabbed her bag and was about to open the door when… This cannot be happening to her right now!

"Why hello, how can I help you today?"

"I uh… I'm here to pick up Dani."

* * *

To say that this was the most embarrassing moment of her life, would be an understatement. And there was that one time in middle school when her P.E. shorts had ripped. But luckily she had grabbed her hoodie beforehand and was able to wrap it around her waist before anyone had noticed.

Her father had beat her to the door before she had the chance to meet her date outside. She wasn't exactly expecting him to be all chivalrous and get out of the car and knock on her door. They were in high school, and not a lot of people did that anymore!

Still Sean kept surprising her. He was like an enigma wrapped in an anomaly.

Which wasn't exactly helping her at the moment.

"Mom, Dad it's time for us to go so…"

"Relax, Dani I'm just going to have a conversation with your… friend here."

"But…"

"Just give me five minutes. Then you two can go."

"Fine." She gritted out her teeth.

* * *

Five minutes turned into ten. They were going to be late if they didn't leave now. She was about to go over into the next room where her father was keeping her date, likely interrogating him like some sort of criminal. When she saw them walking towards her. Her father had a smug look on his face, while poor Sean looked nervous. She could tell by the weak smile he sent her way.

"Dad, what did you do?"

"Me. Oh nothing, sweetheart. You just go and enjoy your date here with Sheen here."

"It's Sean, not Sheen. Dad."

"Right, of course. Just have her back by her curfew Sheen."

"Of course sir." He said not looking him in the eye.

Dani grabbed his hand and led him out of the house.

"So what did he say to you in there?"

"Nothing."

"Really? I hardly doubt that. You can tell me you know."

"I know. It's just guy stuff is all."

"Okay, whatever."

He sure as hell wasn't going to tell her how her father interrogated him and didn't fault in letting him know he worked in law enforcement and could have his location in seconds. And that he basically threatened him and told him that he would hunt him down and they would never find his body if he did anything to hurt Dani. Yeah. That was definitely not something to tell her on their first date.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

She asked, pulling him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah. We should go before we're late."

He opened the door for her and went to get inside the car.

* * *

They had just finished their dinner at the pizzeria. They were the last of their friends to leave. Everyone there had sat at a different table. Leaving each couple to a table of their own. That way it felt more like an actual date than a group thing. And as soon as they stepped outside; the rain had started to pour and she was getting soaking wet. They both were. He grabbed her hand and hurried to a nearby building that would give them shelter from the rain. They stayed under the little terrace roof and waited for the rain to die down.

"So much for a perfect date huh?"

"What do you mean? I think it turned out pretty great. Despite the rain of course."

She moved in closer to him and almost slipped on the concrete. But he caught her just before she could hit the pavement.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I've never been better." She said blushing from embarrassment.

He helped her get up but he didn't let her go. He moved a strand of her blonde hair out of her face and looked her in the eyes. He cupped her cheek with one hand while holding onto her waist with the other.

"Would it be okay if I…?"

She nodded knowing what he meant.

He leaned in and kissed her.

In that moment, in that single moment everything around them went still. It was just the two of them.

The kiss was soft and sweet. He kissed her once and then she smiled at him before leaning in again for another kiss. This time it was a bit more ardent than the first one.

He was the first to pull away. She looked up at him waiting to see what he'd say.

"That was…"

"Amazing? Perfect?"

"Everything that I thought it would be." She said blushing.

"You've thought about us kissing before?"

"Well, yeah. It was when you comforted me after my fight with Jen. You were so nice and I thought when you leaned in to kiss me…well my cheek. I couldn't help but think what it would feel like for you to actually kiss me."

He touched her cheek and was going to kiss her again when a phone ringing interrupted them.

"Sorry." She pulled her phone out and saw her dad's number flashing on the screen.

"Dad?"

"Yes, I'm on my way home right now. Well the rain kinda got us sidetracked. Okay. I'll be home soon."

"Your dad?"

"Yeah. He gets worried."

"Well we should get you home then."

He grabbed her hand and led her to the car.

* * *

He walked her to the doorstep and she noticed that the porch light was on. Which meant that her parents had waited up for her.

"Dani, I had fun tonight. Maybe we could do it again sometime?" He asked nervously.

"I'd really like that." She answered, smiling at him.

"I would kiss you goodnight, but I'm pretty sure your parents are watching. And I don't want to be on your dad's bad side. Well more than I already am."

"I guess this is goodbye?"

"Until next time. How does next Saturday sound?"

"It sounds great."

"Well I should get going." He turned around to walk back to his car, but was stopped when she grabbed his hand.

"Wait. I forgot something."

"What, was that?"

She leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"I know it's not a goodnight kiss, but I figured it was safe enough for my dad not to come outside."

Smiling she waved goodbye and went inside.

Her parents were of course awake and trying to act inconspicuous on the couch.

"So honey, how was your date?" Her mom asked looking up from her magazine.

"It was good. He asked me out again." She said playing with her jacket zipper.

"That's great."

"If you don't mind, I'm going to go to bed now."

"Okay, goodnight hon."

"Goodnight, Mom. Dad." She nodded at him. While he pretended to be watching a game on TV.

"Goodnight, Dani."

She walked to her bedroom plopped down on the bed and her phone lit up with a text.

' _Had fun tonight. Can't wait till next time.'- Sean_

' _Me too. :)_ _'_

She put her phone down. Changed into some pajamas and went to bed thinking about how great her date was.


	11. Chapter 11

' _ **Stupid Field Trip'**_

 _A/N: Hey everybody, I just wanted to say how sorry I am about the late update. I've been having computer problems and had to order a new charger that took forever to get here. So to make it up to you here's a longer chapter. This chapter is for the person who asked for the prompt of 'the kids getting kidnapped/ taken hostage'. I'm sorry it's late. I hope you don't mind that I kept their age up. I'm still working on the other prompts/chapters and hopefully I'll update soon. Hope you guys enjoy! :)_

* * *

" _The water, it's rising!"_

" _Thank you, Captain Obvious. I didn't need to be told that!"_

" _Is the sass really necessary!? We should be focusing on how to get out of here!"_

" _I'm trying! There's only two exits. One is the port-hole on the side of the window. But it's too small for us to fit through. And the second is the side door."_

" _So we should take the side door?"_

" _That would be the better option. Except we don't know what's on the other side."_

" _Go big or go home, right?" He smirked at her._

" _That is so something that dad would say."_

" _Let's focus on untying our hands and then we can figure out how to get out of here. Or at least buy us some more time until reinforcements come."_

" _Don't worry. Mom and Dad will come for us." She smiled, trying to reassure him. Truthfully, she was just as nervous and as scared as he was._

" _Stupid field trip. Note to self never go on one again." She mumbled to herself._

* * *

(That Morning)

"Mom, Dad don't forget we'll be home late today. Ryder and I have a school field trip today to the California Art Museum today."

"Okay, sweetie. Call us when you get home."

"Okay."

"Why do we even have to go to the museum? Of all the places here in LA, the school picks an art museum?"

"What do you expect? Mrs. Hart is usually responsible for picking these things. And she's like seventy."

"I guess it's better than the yarn barn." She said putting her books into her bag.

"Yeah, last years class was so not happy about that."

"I still can't believe that their mixing our grades together."

"I think it's more about saving money, more than anything."

"Well at least it gets us out of classes."

"True. We should really get going if we don't want to miss the bus."

"Fine. Let's go."

She grabbed a banana, some granola bars, and two bottles of orange juice for breakfast before she headed out to school.

"Bye, mom. See you after school!" She yelled as they exited the door.

"Bye, have fun kids!"

* * *

(At the museum)

"And this piece is from the 1800's. A very rare and priceless piece of art." The instructor said. Going on and on about each piece they passed.

"Why are these things so boring!?"

"Because, you don't like art."

"Thanks, Jen. I really needed a reminder on why I dislike boring museums."

"Hey, don't blame me for this trip. If it was up to me we would be surfing at the beach, instead of here in a museum filled with lots of statues and pictures."

"Ah, the beach. It's been too long since I've been out there. I so need to get a new board."

"Maybe, we can go this weekend? We can always go to that cute surf shop by the beach."

"You just want to see Josh."

"What? I have no idea what you're talking about." Her friend blushed at the mention of her crush.

"Uh-huh, sure you don't."

"Anyway, we should definitely go check it out."

"Hey, look over there. Is that your brother talking to Avery?"

She turned around to look.

"Yeah, it is. So he finally decided to go talk to her."

"Look like it."

"He's been talking non-stop about asking her out."

"He tells you stuff like that?"

"Well, technically no. I overhear him practicing his speech in his room, the bathroom, pretty much everywhere in the house."

"I'm so lucky to be an only child."

"Tell me about it, the other day he…"

The sound of windows breaking and screaming interrupted her.

Smoke filled the room. She and everyone around her started coughing. Jenny stumbled, trying to hold onto her arm but couldn't.

"Jen!"

Then the next thing she knows she's falling and everything around her becomes dark.

* * *

(Back at OPS)

"Guys, we have a 9-1-1 get up here fast!"

"Beale, what's with the demands?"

"Yeah, Eric you're not normally like this."

"We have a hostage situation, we can't waste any-time!" He yelled, marching back upstairs.

They all looked at each other like he had gone crazy. But they had a job to do and they all headed upstairs.

"What do we got?" Callen asked.

"We're just waiting on Hetty to join us. She had specific instructions to wait for her."

"Why? What's the difference between this case and all of our other ones?"

"This case is different Mr. Callen." She said as she entered.

"But…"

"This one involves a personal matter. This particular case has people tied to two of our agents. Which is why I am asking for the two of you to try and stay indifferent on this case. And to use your better judgment, no matter how hard it might be."

"Hetty, you're scaring us. What is it? And who has ties to this case?"

"Maybe you and should take a seat?"

"We'd prefer to stand." Deeks responded.

"If you insist. Nell pull up all the information and footage we have."

Typing on her tablet she pulled everything up on the big screen.

"Reports came in this morning of a hostage situation at a local museum of arts. There was a school there attending a field trip. When a group of armed men broke in and started taking hostages."

"So, we have a hostage situation. Isn't that a job for LAPD?" Callen asked.

"Normally yes, but in that group of students is two of our NCIS agents children. Making this our case."

"Who's?" Deeks asked.

"It's…" He got cut off by Kensi's freakout.

Realiztion hit her as she remembered where her kids where going today.

"No! This cannot be happening!" She yelled.

"Kens, you need to calm down." Deeks grabbed her; trying to get her to calm down.

"How can you say that? Our kids are in there!"

"Wait, Dani and Ryder are in there?" Sam asked.

"They had a field trip this morning. It wasn't supposed to be like this." Deeks said shaking his head.

"Then we have to do everything possible to make sure that they're safe. To get them and everyone else out safely."

"Nell, what else do we know?" Callen asked.

"There's more. Apparently, there was a prisoner escapee last week. And we weren't notified of this."

"Who was it?"

"Stanley King. He has a history with Kensi."

"Does he know that Danielle and Ryder are our kids in there?" Kensi asked with a shaky voice.

"I don't think so. He would've made demands by now."

"We need to make sure he doesn't find out."

"What's the plan?"

"We have the building blue prints and there's about twenty rooms and a lobby. There is an elevator to the second half of the building. We can use that to our advantage."

"Do we know for sure that Dani and Ryder were taken as hostages?"

"Yes. There was a video from a cell phone that was taken."

She pulled it up and one second there were children and adults looking at paintings and then there were broken windows and smoke everywhere. Several men started picking up hostages. Two of which being there kids. Then it shows one of the men talking and giving demands on what to do with them. After that, the video cuts out.

"So they might not even be in the building anymore!?"

"We don't know that for sure."

"Well what do we know!?" She yelled in frustration making the petite redhead flinch.

"Sorry, it's just… our kids are in there." Kensi said with a solemn look on her face.

"I know Kens."

* * *

"Ryder?"

"Yeah?"

"Any luck?"

"Almost got it." With one last pull he untied the rope that bind there hands together.

"There. We're free." He said rubbing his sore wrists.

"Well as free as we can be under these circumstances and all."

"Now, to figure out a way out of here."

"Ryder, do you hear that rattling noise?"

"I think it's the pipes above us. There about to burst!" He yelled as water started to burst everywhere.

"Great. Just what we needed. Death by drowning!"

* * *

"There's two guarding each entrance. How do you want to play this?"

"Tactical, as always."

"Me and G will take out the front guards. You and Kensi go in through the back for the others."

They each moved into positions and took out the guards easily. Maybe Kensi used a little more force than necessary.

"We got cameras in all the rooms. Looks like there are students and teachers being held in the cafeteria and lounge areas."

"Any sign of Dani and Ryder?"

"We're still trying to find them. There are lots of rooms and off buildings we haven't got footage on yet."

"Let me know as soon as you do."

"Will do Kens."

"Nell. Are there any more guards with the students?

"There are. Each room has a guard each posted outside the door. They each take a walk around, giving you a minute entryway."

"That's good enough for me to get in and out unnoticed."

"Sam take the cafeteria and I'll get the others out."

"What about us?"

"You two go find your kids. We got this."

They each nodded in agreement and went off to find their children.

* * *

"Dani, I give us about an hour until we're completely submerged in water."

"Stupid water pipes." She mumbled.

"Why are they even in here!?"

"Because, the city water supply system is near the museum. And that's how we get clean water, duh."

She looked at him dumfounded that he actually knew that.

"What? Unlike you, I actually do pay attention in school."

"Whatever." She said rolling her eyes at him.

"We're knee deep in water. Have you figured out a way out of here yet?"

"I'm thinking. Give me a minute."

"We're pressed on time here!"

"I know! You don't have to tell me twice!"

They stood there for a minute in silence. The tension of the situation not helping.

"Sorry. It's just…this isn't how I pictured today going." He said running his hands through his hair.

"Me either. Speaking of which, what's up with you and Avery? I saw you talking to her before the heist went down."

She could see he was blushing at her question.

"Me and Avery? No. There's nothing…"

"Don't lie to me. I know you like her."

"And how would you know that?" He said crossing his arms.

"I've heard you talking on the phone about her. And there's the whole, speech thing you do every-day."

"I do not!"

"Uh-huh. Sure you don't. So are you going to ask her out or what?"

"Maybe. I don't know. If we ever get out of here alive." He said with seriousness, bringing them back to how grave their situation was.

"I think you should. Ask her."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"You know, and I'll deny ever saying this. You're not that bad of a sister after all."

"Likewise, little brother. And once we get out of here, let's promise to forget this mushy conversation ever happened. Agreed?"

"Agreed."

"We should try the door again. Do you see a screwdriver or something to pry it open with?"

She looked around and dug under the desk to see if there was anything useful to help them.

"Ah-ha! Got something." She pulled out an old rusty crow bar.

"I'm pretty sure I'm going to need a tetanus shot after this." She said handing him the old tool.

"Let's just pray this thing works."

He stuck it in the door hinges and pulled against it.

"It's creaking. Is that a good or bad?"

"Don't know yet. But it's working against pulling the door apart."

One of the hinges popped out of the frame.

"One down, two to go."

* * *

"Nell, anything?"

"We got all the cameras up and running. Eric's going through the footage now."

"Looks like, King and one of his minions headed out back with a truck load of paintings and antiques. They took hostages."

"Dani and Ryder?"

"Can't tell for sure. There both knocked unconscious, faces covered."

"Where did they head next?"

"There's the city water cleaning facility near the museum, about a couple blocks away. It's in a secluded area. It's the perfect place to hide out."

"Great. We're headed that way."

"Deeks, we have to find them."

"I know. And we will." He squeezed her hand in reassuring her they would.

"Let's go find our kids."

He nodded and they headed towards the facility.

* * *

"I think I got it!" He said in triumph.

"Great job, Ry. Now two questions."

"What's that?"

"One, do you think the bad guys will notice the water spilling out? Two, how the heck are we going to get out of the building?"

"Great questions. I actually don't know. But it seems like we're in a faraway room for them not to notice. I think they only checked on us when we were still knocked out and haven't checked on us since."

"Well that's one less thing to worry about."

"Now, we just have to stay discreet until the coast is clear."

They walked side by side in the dark murky building. Trying to make as little noise as possible.

It was quiet. Too quiet. That was until someone's shoes started squeaking.

"Ryder."

"Yeah?"

"Would you please stop your shoes from squeaking?"

"I can't exactly help it. There soaked, and probably ruined."

"Well walk slower!"

"I'm trying!"

'Uh, brothers.' She mumbled to herself.

"Do you really think we won't get caught?"

"I don't think these guys know what they're doing. They left us alone without a guard. So I think there's very little chance we'll get caught. At least I hope so." He said muttering the last part.

"This place is so eerie, don't you think?"

He looked around the dark abandoned building. It was cold and dusty, definitely not somewhere he wanted to spend any more time in.

"Yeah, let's just get somewhere safe. At least until reinforcements come."

She wrapped her arms around her torso. She really should've worn a heavier sweater. The one she was wearing wasn't helping her stay warm.

"Do you really think they know? That their coming for us?"

He turned around to look at her.

"When have they ever not? Don't worry, they're both overprotective and there is no way they would leave us here. They'll find us." He said giving her a reassuring smile.

"Could this place be anymore freezing!?" She ran her hands up and down her arms trying to keep warm.

"Here take this." He unzipped his hoodie and handed it to her.

"Thanks. But aren't you going to get cold?" She grabbed it and put it on. Grateful that at least one of them had thought to bring one.

"Nah, I'm okay. I don't mind the cold. Especially, when I'm in the water. It's a nice change from the hot California sun we usually have."

"You know when we get out of here, we should make mom and dad take us on a mini- vacation to the beach house. We have a three day weekend coming up anyway?"

"Noted. And I'm sure they will agree. Heck, they'll just be happy to see us."

They walked in silence for what felt like forever. Until Ryder held out his arm to stop her from walking.

"Sh." He motioned with his hand.

"Why?" She whispered.

He nodded his head to the right and she looked over slowly.

There we're people talking. She couldn't exactly make out what they were saying. Just muttering. She could only catch a couple words like 'betray, dead'. Then there was a shooting sound that made her flinch back into Ryder. They stayed still until it was over.

Then they heard 'Go, go get them.'

They looked at each other in panic.

"We have to get out of her, Dani. Come on follow me." He grabbed her hand and was leading her out into the hallway and near where the exit was. Then they ran into a solid frame. But not just any solid frame. Afraid to open their eyes. All they could do was stay still and beg for them to let them go.

* * *

"Deeks, I think this is the place."

"The city's old water cleaning facility. I think they still use it as a back-up?"

There were sound of vans backing up and people loading things into them.

"Looks like King is inside? Which leaves the workers loading the paintings left."

"What do you want to do?"

"This time we have to be stealthy. I know how much you like to use brute force but not this time."

"So you want to use the silencers?"

"Yes. There both painful and quick. Which is what they deserve."

She gave him a look that he'd never seen before. A look between 'they should never have missed with me and my kids. To 'they'll get what's coming to them.' Maybe it was her mother's protective mode she was in? Whatever it was he knew not to get in her way.

"Got it." He agreed quickly.

"And what do you want to do about King?"

"Oh, leave him to me."

There was that look again. He sure didn't want to be King right now.

She finished fixing the guns and gave him one.

"Ready?"

"Always."

They turned and aimed. Taking them out easily.

"Now to get King."

They searched the building and saw him.

He was grabbing something out of the small office. Looks like a bag of jewelry.

He was walking out of the office and heading to the loading zone when he stopped.

"What the hell?"

"Freeze, King. We got you now tell us where the hostages are!"

"Wait a second. I know you. You look very familiar to me."

"Oh, don't worry after this you'll want to forget ever meeting me."

"You're Lisa, the fake art thief. The one I trusted! But then turned out to be a fed! You betrayed me! You're her aren't you!?"

"Maybe I am? Or maybe you have me confused with someone else?"

"No. No, I don't forget faces. Especially, of ones that send me to jail!"

"Oh, don't worry. You'll be back soon. Only this time it'll be for much longer I assure you!"

"If it's one thing I'm good at, it's escaping. And no matter where you put me I'll escape. Until you pay for what you did to me!"

"Not where you're going you won't! How does Supermax sound?"

"Tell us where the kids are and we'll talk." Deeks said, finally able to get a word in.

"Aren't you the one who hit me?"

"To be fair, it was after you hit my partner."

"Why should I tell you where they are? For all you know they could be dead?"

Kensi froze at that comment. He wouldn't would he? If something were to have happened to her children…she just couldn't fathom being without them.

She pulled out her gun and pointed it towards him.

"Tell. Me. Where. They. Are." She said through gritted teeth.

"I already told you. And why do you care about a bunch of kids anyway?"

"That's it, I had enough of this idiot." She shot him. Not where she wanted but just enough to hurt him.

"Ow! You bitch! You shot me in the knee!" He shouted in pain as he fell to the floor.

"Next time I won't be so nice!"

"Now I'll ask again. Where are they?"

"In the back room!"

Deeks turned towards her and said.

"Go, I got this. Go get them."

She nodded and ran towards the back room. Hoping that they were okay.

Deeks walked towards him and cuffed him tightly.

"Ow! Dammit, can't you loosen them?"

"Nope, now let's get someplace a bit more comfortable shall we? How's Supermax sound?"

Sirens sounded outside as backup arrived.

He handed King over to the police man and was headed to check on Kensi and their kids, when someone bumped into him.

"Please, don't hurt us. We won't tell anyone that you took us…just please let me and my sister go."

He turned around and saw Dani and Ryder. He pulled them both into an embrace.

"Dani? Ryder? Are you okay?"

Finally opening their eyes they looked in front of them to see their dad.

"Dad? Dad!"

They both hugged him back.

"Are you two okay?"

"We're fine dad. A little messy, and we might have a few cuts and bruises but other than that we're fine."

"I'm so glad." He let a tear slip and held them tighter.

"Dad, we're fine." Dani said mumbling against his chest.

"Hey, dad." Ryder asked.

"Yes, son?"

"Where's mom?"

"Oh, mom. Mom! I have to let her know that you're okay."

"Kensi, Kensi?" He called her on the comms.

"Deeks, there not in here. King lied to us.

"Kens, there here. Their safe."

"What? And you're just telling me this now!?" She yelled into his ear.

"I'm sorry. I guess I got caught up in the moment?"

"I'm on my way."

"She's on her way… but…"

He didn't get to finish his sentence as his wife ran right into them holding them with such a strong embrace that he thought he felt his ribs ache.

"Mom, I can't breathe." Dani said against her mother.

"Sorry, sorry, it's just…are you two okay? Let me look at you."

She pulled back and looked them over to make sure they were fine.

"Mom, really it's not as bad as you think it is."

"Are you sure? Did they hurt you?" She asked anxiously.

"We're fine. Promise."

"Okay, but I still want the paramedics to check the both of you."

"Fine." They both said in unison.

They walked together to the back of the ambulance to get checked out.

"So how did the two of you manage to escape that room?"

"That's a long story."

"We've got time." She said wrapping her arm around them.

They both went into detail about what happened and how they escaped. And how they were glad to get out of their alive and safe. And how they just wanted to go home to shower and sleep of this horrible day.


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N: This is for the person who asked for the prompt ' Deeks finds Dani with a boy in a compromised position/ condom involved. There's two parts to the story and I put them both on the same page. Hopefully, you like it. :)**_

* * *

 _ **'The Trouble With Boys'**_

 **(Part 1)**

It was the weekend and with the end of finals, all she wanted to do was relax and enjoy the weekend. So that's what had given her the idea of texting a couple of friends to come over for a pool day. What was the use of having a pool, if you weren't going to use it right? A minute later they had texted back that it sounded like a great idea and would be there within the hour. She replied with emoji's and headed upstairs to change.

Grabbing her swimsuit options out of her drawer, she opted for a teal colored top and a pink bottom.

She knew going with the string bikini was a bit risky, but Sean was coming over and she wanted to look good. So she put it on and grabbed a wrap to throw over it until her friends arrived.

Deciding that it would be a good idea to have some snacks, she grabbed stuff to make sandwiches. She tip toed up to reach the platter she wanted along with a glass pitcher for lemonade from the pantry. Stacking the sandwiches was done and she set them on the table alongside the lemonade.

Shortly after, her friends had arrived. One in particular that she was hoping would show up.

They were all having fun enjoying the nice cool water on this hot LA day. Once it started getting late, most of them had left. Leaving her alone with Sean.

She was going to meet him inside after she grabbed a towel from the pool house. The door creaked open letting her know someone was there. She could see it was him with the mirror's reflection in front of her.

"Here, why don't you put this on?" He held out his button down plaid shirt leaving him shirtless.

Grabbing it from him she was about to button it on when he pulled her closer to him.

"I thought this was your favorite shirt?" She asked blushing.

"Only because you said it was your favorite on me."

She leaned up and kissed him.

She didn't know how it happened. But somehow they'd ended up on the small couch with her in his lap. His arms wrapped around her waist. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear the door open or more like slam.

"Danielle Rose Deeks!"

Oh boy. He used her full name. She was definitely in for it now. They immediately pulled apart. Putting as much distance between them.

"Dad!? What are you doing here? I thought you and mom were going out of town for a couple days?" She asked confused and panicked.

"I forgot to grab a couple things. So we turned back. And it's a good thing I did!"

"I can explain…"

"You can try to explain, but I know what I saw."

He moved in closer to Sean. Giving him a death glare.

Pointing at him he said. "You. Out. Now.

He said through gritted teeth.

"Sir, I can… it wasn't…"

"Now! Before I show you that there about a hundred different ways I can dislocate your arm. Or better yet, the different techniques that I learned in my LAPD self-defense classes?"

With that last threat he bolted out the door.

"Now, for you young lady. Upstairs, now! You are grounded indefinitely!"

"But…"

"No but's. We will discuss this further when we get back."

She walked outside mumbling how unfair all this was.

"And I'm calling your grandmother to come and stay with you. Clearly, you can't be trusted alone."

"Is that really necessary?"

"Apparently, it is."

'Great, now I get a babysitter.' She mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!"

With that last statement she headed inside and closed her bedroom door. Slumping on the bed, she thought just how unfair this all was. She wasn't a child anymore! Why couldn't her parents understand that she was growing up? Besides, it wasn't like they were doing anything wrong. They were just making out. Intensely, but still.

'Ugh!' She just wanted to scream!

Her phone beeped and she read her text. It was from Sean, asking if she was okay.

She replied and put her phone down. Plugging in headphones into her phone, she blasted her music as loud as she could.

* * *

 _ **(Part 2)**_

Well her grounding ended, it was at least a month until her friends could come over. Sean was lucky he was able to see her at all. When he was there, they were always supervised. Which btw was so unnecessary.

Her mom and dad were working late and she invited him to come over after school. To study, of course.

She closed her bedroom door and they set their backpacks down.

"So how weird were the career day booths?"

"Really, weird."

"Did they give you 'goodie bags' too?"

"Yep. And some were okay but others were just weird."

"Yeah, it's kinda ridiculous."

"Well I wouldn't say that. They did have some useful stuff."

"So what was in your bags?"

He walked over to it and pulled out the contents in it and placed them on her bed.

Most of the contents were pamphlets, notepads, pens, pencils, toiletries, etc.

She reached over and looked over his stuff on her bed. She picked up a condom and started studying the packet. Then fumbling around feeling the weird texture.

"Does it feel weird?" He asked.

"A bit."

The local clinic had gotten a booth at school and had talked about the importance of abstinence and how a career in the medical field had great opportunities.

Distracting her from her thoughts he leaned in and moved a strand of hair behind her ear. Moving in slowly he kissed her.

She dropped the packet on the floor and went in to move onto his lap. Her legs on either side of him. His hands on her back, barely touching her skin. His hands felt so warm.

Before things got more heated. She heard someone trying to open her door. Luckily, this time she had locked the door.

"Dani? Are you in there?"

"Um, yeah just give me a sec!" What was he doing home early anyway? She thought to herself.

She quickly got up and fixed herself.

"Quick, pick up everything!"

He nodded and tried to hurry and put everything into his backpack.

"Dani, open the door now!" Her father said. Sounding very impatient.

"Okay!"

She walked over to the door and unlocked it.

"What took you so long?" He asked looking around the room.

Sean was sitting by her desk pretending to read his textbook.

"Nothing. Just we were studying, is all." She said hoping he didn't notice how red her face was from embarrassment.

"Didn't I tell you that you were to be supervised when he was over?" He said crossing his arms.

"We were just studying. I didn't think school work counted." She retorted.

"Well it does. And it's getting late. He should go home."

"It's not that late." She said looking at her watch.

"Really, Dani it's okay. Besides my parents are expecting me home soon."

He got up grabbed his backpack and was going to kiss her cheek. Until he was met with a sneer look from her father.

"Dinner will be ready soon."

"Okay. Anything else?"

"No. Go wash up."

She went into her bathroom and washed her hands.

When she got out she didn't know what to think.

"Do you want to explain what this is?"

He held up the silver packet.

"It's…um…well…"

"Just what exactly were the two of you thinking about doing!?"

"Nothing! They gave those out at school!"

"You expect me to believe that?"

"It's true. It's from one of those health booths at career day."

"Well maybe we should start home schooling you?

"You wouldn't?"

"Oh, I would. And don't think that your mother isn't going to find out about this."

"But…"

"No. We're going to have a long talk about this. And as long as you live under this roof, you will not be doing what you think you're old enough for, I can assure you. And Sean can't come over unless your mother or I are present."

"That is so unfair! We weren't even doing anything!"

"Do not yell at me, Danielle. I'm your father!"

"Fine."

"And rest assure young lady your grounded for another two weeks."

"But… I just finished my sentence! That isn't fair!"

"Life isn't fair baby girl."

With that he left. Leaving a very angry Dani behind.

To say that when her mother had arrived home, they'd had the most awkward conversation ever. Would be an understatement. And the worst part was… sure they were angry. But when they said that they were disappointed in her, yeah that was a bit of a low blow. Playing the disappointment card was always the worse.

* * *

End Note: So I hope you guys liked it! I hope Deeks wasn't to OOC I mean it's his daughter and he's bound to be overprotective, right? Especially with raising a teenager.


	13. Chapter 13

' _ **The Talk'**_

 _ **Okay, so some people asked for the talk between Dani and her parents. So here it is, I hope you like it. :)**_

* * *

Deeks had told her about the incident. At first she was surprised that Dani would do something like that. She was a responsible girl. But then again she was at an age where her hormones where all over the place. When she was her age she dealt with the same thing. Granted she never got caught with a boy, but still. It didn't mean it was right. Now she knew how her parents felt.

When Dani got home from school she figured now was the time to have this discussion with her.

Dani walked into the living room dropping her backpack by the couch.

She was about to go grab a snack from the kitchen when her mother stopped her.

"Dani, sweetie we need to talk."

As soon as those words left her mom's mouth, she had a feeling just what it was about. So she asked nervously…

"The both of you need to talk to me?"

"Yes. This is important." She said leading her back to the couch to sit.

"Okay. What is this about?"

"I think you know what this is about Dani." Deeks said.

She sighed and put her face in her hands.

"Dad, I already told you that it wasn't a big deal."

"It is a big deal. You're at an age where you're not thinking with your head."

"That is so unfair. I know what I'm doing." She replied vehemently.

"You think you do, but you don't."

Kensi moved beside her and placed her hand in hers.

"Look, sweetie we're only doing this because we love you."

"How does that have anything to do with me dating? Most of my friends have boyfriends and I'm sure they don't have this problem."

"That may be so but, we're not them. We actually care about your well-being."

"This is ridiculous." She mumbled.

"There will be a point in your life where you want to explore your relationship, with whomever that may be. But that doesn't mean you have to rush into it. You have to trust your feelings. Not what you're feeling in the moment. What I'm trying to say is... you have to think with your head and your heart in order to make that kind of decision."

"Mom, I know."

"Do you?" Her dad asked.

"There's more to it than that, Dani. Sure it's an experience that most people...indulge in for lack of a better word. But you have to be responsible to make that choice. And there's also being smart about it."

"Your father's right. Protection is something that is very important. Especially at such a young age."

"This is really embarrassing."

"Better embarrassing than pregnant at such a young age."

"I'm not going to get pregnant."

"That really isn't your choice. Accidents happen too often. No matter how much contraception you use."

"I...don't know what to say to that."

"Just wait. That's all we're asking."

"Sweetie, we used to trust in your decisions. But lately they've been questionable."

"You're angry at me I know."

"It's not just that Dani. We've trusted you to be smart and responsible. But you haven't been using the best judgment. We're disappointed in your decisions."

"But we also know that you can change them. Show us that you're trying to be responsible and make good decisions."

"And then?"

"Then we can get back to rebuilding the trust that we had. Your friends will be allowed over and you won't be grounded anymore."

"So what you're saying is that I have to make better choices in my life?"

"Yes."

"Does that include my dating Sean?"

"In a way. We're not saying to end things with him. All we're saying is that dating is new to you. Maybe take a step back and go at a slower pace?"

"I think, I can do that."

"Good."

With that said she got up off the couch and went to get a snack. Pondering about what her parents had told her. They were disappointed in her. That fact really hurt her. Before they could tell each other anything, now things were different. She was growing up. And she realized that with that came being more responsible and making better decisions. She wasn't a kid anymore. She was almost an adult and had to start acting like it if she wanted to be taken seriously. That and she wanted to change her relationship with her parents. She will regain their trust in her. That she promised herself.


	14. Chapter 14 Halloween Party

' _ **Halloween Party'**_

 _ **A/N: Since Halloween is coming up, I thought I would write a story where Dani goes to a Halloween Party. And I'm still working on my other story's/prompts so hopefully I'll post more soon. Hope you enjoy! :)**_

* * *

It was Friday night. The day of Nicole's annual Halloween party. She never missed. Tonight's theme was 'Day of the Dead'. So she researched a couple pics and decided on one she really liked. It was a pink and white one with some bedazzled stones on it. With some help from her mom she finally finished painting her face.

It took longer than she had expected. You know when you watch the tutorial it looks so much easier than it actually is. Well that's what happened to her. It took at least two hours to get it all done. But it turned out better than she had expected.

She ended up pairing it with a simple black corset and skirt. And she added some gloves with skulls on it that matched the design on her dress. Her mom took some pictures of her and normally she and Ryder would be taking Halloween pictures together but, he was over at his friend's house for the week.

This year's party will be at Nicole's family's pumpkin patch. Nicole had texted her some pics and the place looked amazing!

Sean had texted her that he'd meet her at the party. Things between them and her parents were still a little shaky. So she figured that it'd be a good idea to just meet up there. He was going dressed in a black suit with a skeleton design shirt. It was perfect because, it would match hers.

* * *

She had just arrived at the party and it looked even more amazing in person. There were lit pumpkins and hay everywhere. Lights were streamed up and spooky music was playing. There was a variation of cupcakes and punch along with some finger foods. Literally, the sandwiches were cut to look like fingers. There were even some eyeball grapes and brain spaghetti with sauce that was supposed to look like blood.

"Nicole, this place looks amazing! You really out did yourself this year."

"Thank you! You don't know how much I stressed about getting everything ready and perfect for tonight."

"And these sandwiches taste so good! And the little pineapple shaped spiders in the punch are so cute!"

"I'm glad you like them! But I did have a little help. My family hired a caterer for tonight. Although I did all the decorating and made the desserts."

"Remind me to hire you for my next birthday party." She said taking another bite of her sandwich.

"Anytime, Dani. And I'd even give you the best friend discount." She said winking at her.

Her phone beeped interrupting their conversation.

She took out her phone from her little black flower purse. Reading her text she saw it was from Sean telling her he was here.

"Hey, I'm gonna go try to find Sean. He just texted me that he's here."

"Okay, I'll meet up with you later."

She waved goodbye and went to look for her boyfriend.

She had found Sean ten minutes later. The place was really starting to get packed. She didn't even think that many people would be here.

When 'Monster Mash' started she dragged Sean to the dance-floor and then everyone joined in. She managed to keep him there for three songs before they took a break for some refreshments.

They stayed for a bit longer before she decided it was time to go.

She said her goodbyes and told Nicole thank you and that she had a great time.

* * *

Sean took her home right before her curfew. Which she managed to get an extension on.

It was about twelve-thirty AM when she got home.

He opened her door and walked her to the porch.

"So did you like the party?"

"Yeah, it was fun. There's only one thing that'll make the night better."

"Oh? And what would that be?" She asked, tilting her head.

"I think it's better that I show you."

He cupped her cheek and moved in to kiss her.

The kiss was sweet but too short for her liking.

"And now?"

"Now my night is complete."

He smiled at her.

"I should go before your parents come outside."

"See you tomorrow?"

"Yes. Definitely."

He waved goodbye before leaving.

She went inside surprised her parents weren't waiting up for her.

She slowly made her way upstairs and tried to past their room unnoticed. But to no avail. The light was still on in their room, and the door slightly ajar.

"Dani, is that you?"

"Yes, mom. I'm home."

"How was your night?"

"It was great. But I'm really tired. Can we talk more about it tomorrow?"

"Sure hon. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

She went into her room wiped off all her makeup and put on some comfy pajamas before totally crashing in bed.

* * *

End Note: I hope you enjoyed the story and here are the costumes/makeup that I described in the story. I hope the links work. :)

* * *

wp-content/uploads/2014/09/1233476_376498229119315_1272139904_n_by_

url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwiFmdTc6e3PAhXC6CYKHd-FA0oQjhwIBQ&url=http%3A%2F% .com%2Fsch%2FMexican-FORUM-Costumes-for-Women%2F53369%2Fbn_6490448% &bvm=bv.136593572, &psig=AFQjCNEzuultor1zvAAYst8eYb6dfJvCrA&ust=1477205560231890

url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwjd1fvw6e3PAhVIbSYKHREsCqQQjhwIBQ&url=http%3A%2F% .com% &bvm=bv.136593572, &psig=AFQjCNF16_L-CWLGbhhDv1lNWKkBZ-hzRQ&ust=1477205609940480


	15. Chapter 15

Dani's Prom

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated this series in a very long time. Honestly, this fic series turned into so much more than I thought it would. Which is a good thing, and I'm so grateful for everyone who has read it. This will probably be the last chapter for now. But if I get inspired to write for it I will be sure to post! So be sure to follow it.

This was a prompt that was requested a long time ago and I know it's late but I hope you enjoy it! :)

* * *

Moonlit beach, stars twinkling in the sky, and the background jazz music playing. It all felt very dream-like. But she didn't need all of that. All she needed was him. And him asking with pizza was perfect. Pizza was kind of their thing; their go to food. It had been what they'd eaten on their first date. She knew the dance was in a couple of days and he hadn't asked her. So when he did this, she was very surprised.

They sat together on a blanket eating pizza. Just enjoying each other's company and watching the sun go down with the waves hitting the surface. Going higher and higher but never reaching them.

He put his arm around her and she placed her head on his shoulder. This was just a perfect moment.

* * *

He drove her home and her parents still weren't there yet. Must be date night? Or maybe they were just working late. It was either one or the other when it came to them. Ryder had called it an early night. So that left her alone in her bedroom. Netflix and popcorn it was. She laid on her bed while watching 'The Proposal' seemed fitting for her night. She had gotten to the part of the movie where Sandra Bullock's character was asking Ryan Reynolds character to marry her. She was on her knees in the middle of a crowd asking with a very sassy voice if he'd marry her. He'd accepted of course. It was a good movie. One of her favorites. The movie continued to play and she ended up falling asleep about halfway through.

* * *

The next day she woke up early, showered, got dressed and went downstairs for breakfast. Her dad made the best frittatas. After breakfast she had gone shopping with her mom. She'd told her about prom and how Sean had asked her. Now she just needed a dress for the occasion. They searched a couple places and she was just about to give up. That's when she noticed a small boutique with bay windows and mint green wall colors. She had gone inside with her mom and looked around. The place was really nice. Wooden floors, tables lined out with little accessories and clothes. She walked towards a rack and noticed this beautiful silver gown with a sweetheart line that had black lace. It had white silk underlining it. It was perfect.

"Mom, I think I found the dress!"

Kensi walked over and looked at the dress Dani had in her hands.

"It looks perfect. Now we have to find the right shoes."

Looking around she spotted some shoes on the wall.

A pair of Mary-Jane type shoes; glitter with a bow in the front.

"Perfect. Now some accessories and we're done."

They purchased their items and grabbed some lunch to take home.

Once home she went straight to her room and hung up her beautiful gown. And placed the shoes on a small table in her closet.

She was so happy. She couldn't wait for prom.

* * *

The punch was a dark purple shade. Not even half an hour in and someone had tried to spike it. But Mrs. Ross and her hawk eyes had caught the guys in time. They were definitely in for a detention or possibly suspension? She definitely didn't want to be them right now.

They danced until she just couldn't take her feet pain anymore. So she went to sit at their table while Sean went to go get them something to drink.

Minutes passed and she thought it was weird that he was taking so long. Glancing over to where the punch was she suddenly felt uneasy.

There he was. Talking to a very happy and way too close for her comfort, Belle.

She had her hand on his shoulder and was giggling at whatever he had said.

Having just about enough, she was about to get up and give them a piece of her mind!

That's when it happened. Belle had leaned in and kissed his cheek. It was all too much. She needed air and needed it now. She grabbed her stuff from the table and went outside.

* * *

Punch. Just one thing. All he wanted was some punch for him and Dani. It was supposed to be so simple and easy to do right?

Well not exactly. Belle had stopped him just before he had the chance to do anything.

This wasn't the first time either. He'd met her before when he came to pick up Dani from school. She was just an overly touchy, won't take no for an answer person. And he didn't like her. But he wouldn't tell her that. He had to be polite until she left. But there was a line and she had just crossed it.

They had been talking and she had been too touchy feely for his liking. But when she leaned in and kissed his cheek, that's when he knew he had to say something.

"Whoa! What are you doing?"

"Come on, we both know you like me."

"No, I don't. And I have a girlfriend!" He said moving away from her.

"Whatever. It's your loss."

"Yeah, sure." He said sarcastically.

'The nerve of some people.' He thought to himself.

He grabbed the punch and headed back to the table. Only to find it empty.

"Where did she go?" He looked around and couldn't find her.

* * *

The fresh air felt so good. This is just what she needed. She walked over to the gazebo and leaned against the floral railing. She could hear the music playing from inside. Maybe she should just call her mom and have her pick her up? But then there would be questions and she wasn't really in the mood to answer them. The sound of the gym doors opening and closing had her turning around.

"Dani!?"

'Great, just what I needed.' She whispered to herself.

He ran towards her and asked.

"Hey, what happened? Why did you leave?"

"Like you don't know."

"I was worried. When I went back to the table you weren't there, why?"

"I just needed some air."

"Do you want to go back inside?"

"Honestly, no. This is the last place I want to be."

"Hey, what's wrong?"

Moving closer to her he put his hand in hers.

"If you wanted to be here with someone else, you could have just told me." She tried to pull her hand free but he held on.

"I don't want to be. I want you, only you."

"Ha! It didn't seem like it in there."

"Dani, you're the only one for me."

"Really? Well Belle sure doesn't seem to think so."

"Wait. You don't think…Dani that was all her! When she started that I pulled away and told her I wasn't interested. You have to believe me, please!?"

"I…" she tried to hold in her tears but a few slipped down her face.

"Please don't cry." His thumb went to her face and wiped her tears away.

"Ugh, stupid tears!"

"I just want you, no one else."

"How am I supposed to believe you, after that?"

"Because…"

She turned to look at him.

"Because?"

"Because, I love you!"

She gasped. He had never said that before. Neither of them had. He loved her?

"You, what?"

"I know we're still young and in high school. But isn't the point of dating and having a high school sweetheart supposed be like this? I don't know if you feel the same way but…"

"How do you know that? You can say the words but do you really feel that way?"

"I know that because when I wake up in the morning you're the first person I think of. At night I dream of you, of us. Every time I see you my heart speeds up, when we kiss I feel something that I've never felt before. What else could it be?"

"I…"

"Dani, if words aren't enough then…"

He grabbed her hand and pulled her into him.

Looking into his eyes she gasped as his lips locked with hers.

Their kisses were always amazing but this one was something else. It had more feeling, more passion.

She leaned more into him, her arms wrapped around his neck.

Pulling a part their foreheads touching.

Breathless she whispered his name.

"Sean…"

"Dani, I love you. And I understand if it's too soon and you can't say it back right…"

She kissed him again, cutting off his sentence.

"I love you, too. You idiot."

"Really?" He smiled wide at her.

She nodded.

He kissed her again.

Minutes passed as they stayed in their own little moment.

"We should head back. Unless you want to head home?"

"Hmm, it is getting pretty late. But how about we grab some fro-yo before you drop me off at home?"

"Sounds perfect."

Hands intertwined they walked to his car.

"Besides, we don't want to be too late. My dad doesn't need another excuse not to like you."

"What!? You're dad loves me!"

"Babe, he doesn't even say your name right."

"I thought he just didn't remember it? He really doesn't like me?"

"Awe, don't worry about it. He'll warm up to you…eventually."

She kissed his cheek.

"Hopefully." He mumbled.

"Come on don't pout. You can get extra toppings."

"Hey, does your dad like frozen yogurt?"

He asked in hopes of getting into his someday future father-in-laws good graces.

* * *

End Note: Thanks for reading, and I posted a different Densi fic if you want to read it. :)


End file.
